Lucy vs Carrie
Lucy (Elfen Lied) vs Carrie (Carrie) 'Is a What If? Death Battle. It features Lucy from Elfen Lied against Carrie White from the Stephen King novel of the same name. ''Description '' ''Elfen Lied vs Carrie. Two abused females with deadly telekinetic powers! Will Lucy dismember Carrie? Or will Carrie massacre her way to victory? Interlude Wiz: With great power comes great responsibility to quote Uncle Ben (Spider-Man's uncle). '''Boomstick: Responsibility for those around people with power. Wiz: The case is such with these two ladies, excluded by society and capable of murdering anyone with their powers! Boomstick: Like Lucy, the queen of the Diclonius! Wiz: And Carrie White the vengeful girl with telekinesis! Boomstick: He's Wiz and I'm Boomstick! Wiz: And it's our job to analyze their weapons armor and skill to find out who would win..a Death Battle! Lucy Wiz: Born to an unknown mom and dad, Lucy was a Diclonius, horned beings who have invisible limbs that can stretch far and dismember anything! Boomstick: You know you're awesome when your power's soul purpose is to kill! Wiz: Actually, the limbs or vectors are meant to be used for reproduction to spread Diclonius cells. Boomstick: Wait! So the vectors are used for reproduction, but they do still have dicks and vaginas right? How does that work! Wiz: Don't boggle your mind with that! Being abandoned at a young age, she was bullied and neglected by other children! Her only friend was a puppy that she took care of. Boomstick: But then that puppy got beaten to death by a group of bullies, man these kids are messed up! After that experience she lashed out killing them all! And she soon ran away to the woods, where she met a boy named Kouta. Wiz: Unlike many others, Kouta found intrigue in Lucy's horns and became her friend, the two got along pretty fine until the day Kouta had to leave as he was actually visiting his cousin. This event caused Lucy to once again lash out and kill Kouta's sister and father! Living with regret of her actions, Lucy once again ran away until she was captured by a scientific group bound on recreating Diclonius cells to end the existence of humanity. Boomstick: But how would that work, because since diclonius can sense each other, wouldn't they be like "There's a Diclonius nearby!" all the time? Wiz: Again, don't boggle your mind with it! Anyway, she was held captive for a long time until she managed to escape well naked leaving a trail of mangled corpses. (cue https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=92WzbJQroGc ) Boomstick: She was almost home free until she got sniped in the head which caused her amnesia and developing an alter ego. Lucy(Nyu personality): Nyu? Boomstick: So she basically became like a Pokemon! Wiz: Lucy's true nature laid dormant, but every time she would get knocked in the head, her more violent self would awaken and kill anyone pestering her. Boomstick: Oh and did we mention that she reunited with Kouta, only he somehow forgot about the death of his family! HOW!? Wiz: Don't make me repeat myself Boomstick! Don't boggle your mind with it! Anyway, she stayed at Kouta's cousin's house surviving any encounter with any diclonius sent after her. She would remain with Kouta, hiding the truth from him until the day he actually remembered the event. Kouta once again swore to avenge his sister and father. Boomstick: Lucy was eventually taken prisoner by the facility chasing her, and she learned that she was a queen diclonius, who is the key to the plan to eradicate the humans. But don't worry, she escaped again returning to Kouta. Wiz: Although Kouta didn't forgive her, he still had feelings for her and demanded that she never kill again! But of course that didn't last long. She soon needed to face an entire army of soldiers, which forced her to push her body to the limit and she eventually started to melt down, literally. Her murderous instinct started to kick in, but she begged Kouta to kill her as she didn't want to kill again, and eventually she did die! Don't start crying Boomstick! Boomstick: SHUT UP! Anyway, Lucy somehow reincarnated to a young girl, somehow! Wiz: Lets just ignore details. Lucy posses great resistance and slow regeneration, her vectors can outstretch to 5m with her long horn status, but her vectors are normally 2m long. And they can move a high speeds. They can go through solid objects and can slowly heal wounds. However, if she should push her powers to their absolute limit, she will disolve and eventually die, and anything moving at supersonic speeds can get through her vectors' defense. Boomstick: Either way Lucy diclo-knows how to kill basically, anyone. Lucy: Aren't we all monsters inside? Carrie Wiz: Carrietta N. "Carrie" White was a young girl born to a crazy fundamentalist Catholic mother, Margaret White who constantly kept her on the path of their religion. Her mom's abuse was not the only thing she suffered, at school, her classmates constantly picked on her and made fun of her. Boomstick: If that wasn't bad enough, Carrie had to face her first menstrual period while in the school showers with all of her classmates teasing her as she didn't know what a period was. Wiz: But growing up wasn't the only thing her period brought up, it also awakened her telekinetic abilities. Carrie slowly started to discover her powers and started learning how to use them, as she started noticing her powers kick in whenever she felt angry, scared, or sad. Boomstick: While she was discovering her powers, her classmate Chris Hargensen started ploting how to embarrass Carrie. While her other classmate Sue Snell decided to make up for her participation in tormenting Carrie by not going to the high school prom and instead asking her boyfriend Tommy Ross to take Carrie to prom. ' Wiz: Carrie reluctantly accepted the invite, and got ready to go to prom, but her mothered discovered Carrie's power and started to think Carrie as a witch, when the day to prom came Carrie's mom assured her that they were all going to laugh at her, but Carrie still went to prom. Everything was magical, and for once she didn't feel like a freak. But all that would end in what most people consider a good thing. Being named king and queen of prom. ''Announcer: And the prom king and queen are...Tommy Ross and Carrie White! Wiz: Carrie and Tommy took their place at the stand, and pigs blood fell on Carrie as part of Chris' plan to embarrass her by rigging the voting so that Carrie and Tommy were picked. Carrie stood there, embarrassed and angry! '''Boomstick: That's almost as embarrassing as when Wiz vomited on his date on our prom night! Wiz: I thought we agreed to not talk about that! Boomstick: I told you not to dance after eating all that food, didn't I!? Wiz: Whatever, Carrie snapped and quickly used her telekinesis to kill almost everyone, teachers and students, in the prom room! After causing a blood bath she walked home and in her way killed Chris and her boyfriend and terrorized her home town. When arriving, her mother attacked her and tried to kill her! But Carrie slowly stopped her heart, killing her! Then she proceeded to demolish her house, and after she encountered Sue Snell and attempted to kill her, until she read her mind and realized Sue didn't want to hurt Carrie, so she let her live and latter died of her wounds. Boomstick: Man, super humans can't get a break from society's abuse! Wiz: From what we learned of the novel, Carrie doesn't only posses telekinesis, she can read minds, so she's partially psychic. Boomstick: It should be called psychokinesis! Wiz: Carrie's telekinesis and mind reading is the limit of how far she can see or hear. Boomstick: Now I'm glad that none of our classmates had telekinesis, I'm pretty sure they would've come after me first! (Carrie is killing all of her classmates) '' ☀https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=NiPw2v02nE4 DEATH BATTLE Carrie is at prom, now selected as queen, while that's happening, Lucy is being persecuted by soldiers. Pigs blood is spilled on Carrie, while Lucy is cornered. Everyone is laughing at Carrie, meanwhile all soldiers are pointing their guns at Lucy. Carrie starts killing everyone at prom, while Lucy starts ripping the soldiers apart. Lucy is done killing the soldiers while Carrie is done slaughtering her classmates. Eventually, Lucy enters the prom room to hide from anymore soldiers, Carrie notices and ignores her. Lucy then notices the massacre that has happened. Lucy: You must also be a diclonius after me! Carrie: Leave me alone! Bitch! Lucy picks up one of the corpses with her vectors and hurls it at Carrie! Carrie deflects the corpse with her telekinesis! ''( cue Elfen Lied OST- Hakuri ''https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=svrbLLs7jEQ&index=4&list=PLE9966E5BAB413C3D '') FIGHT! Carrie lifts up some tables from prom and throws them at Lucy! Lucy splits them in two with her vectors! Lucy pitches more corpses at Carrie, and Carrie once again deflects them! Lucy starts knocking some of the decorations on the ceiling down on Carrie! Carrie shields herself, and she starts causing the building to crumble while setting it on fire! Lucy and Carrie get out just in time to escape the falling rubble! Meanwhile a helicopter is seen tracking Lucy! Lucy throws some boulders at Carrie, but Carrie breaks them in mid air, Lucy anticipates this as she instantly throws some trees at Carrie, Carrie levitates away! Lucy: You're not a normal diclonius! You're human! Carrie lifts up a nearby house and smashes it on top of Lucy! Lucy survives by deflecting some of the rubble with her vectors and she starts healing herself! She crawls out of the destroyed house and pushes Carrie back with her vectors! Carrie lifts up Lucy and smashes her down to the ground several times before throwing her to the other side of the street! Lucy tries reaching Carrie, but she is too far for her vectors to reach! Carrie then uses her telekinesis to make a giant crack on the street which she then starts splitting up more and more! Lucy: Ugh! Lucy jumps out of the way, she then lifts up a nearby car and throws it at Carrie! Carrie catches the car in mid air and throws it back at Lucy, Lucy returns the favor! The two keep catching and throwing the car until Carrie catches the car and crushes it! Carrie: Why can't I be left alone? Suddenly,three choppers appear, they surround the two women! Chopper 1: We have located Lucy! Chopper 2: Wait! There seems to be another Diclonius with her! What should we do? Chopper 3: Take them both! The choppers start shooting, but Lucy deflects the bullets, while Carrie floats away! Lucy then makes her horns grow longer, making her vectors expand more! She then catches a chopper! Just then Carrie grabs a helicopter with her telekinesis! They both then hurl them at the third chopper, causing a massive explosion! (cue Elfen Lied OST-Katsubou https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=SfPqg4lPTFE&list=PLE9966E5BAB413C3D&index=7 )'' Lucy turns to face Carrie, and starts hitting her with a barrage of vector attacks! Carrie tries throwing other chunks of the broken street at her but Lucy's vectors go through them and keep hurting Carrie!The lashes start hurting her! Lucy starts gaining the upper hand! Carrie's wounds start getting worse! Lucy manages to cut Carrie's hand. Lucy: Let me remove your arms! Lucy lifts up Carrie to do so, but then, she feels her limbs break! Carrie then starts chocking Lucy! Lucy: How!? Carrie: I can read your mind! Carrie starts stopping Lucy's heart! Carrie: I can picture your heart stopping! Lucy starts pressing her hands against her chest! But before Carrie can do anything else, Lucy then cuts Carrie's right arm clean-off with her vectors, then her left arm! Carrie starts falling to her knees, but Lucy pulls her legs off with her vectors as well. Carrie is now laying on the ground, bleeding rapidly from her wounds. Lucy: I could just leave you here to bleed to death. Carrie then turns to face Lucy with an expressionless face as she knocks Lucy back one more time with her telekinesis! Lucy retaliates by slit Carrie's head with a quick tug of her vectors! Lucy: You, wanted me to do that, didn't you?....Wish granted She tosses Carrie's dead body aside and walks away. '''KO!' Carrie's dead body is seen rolling down some steps, while Lucy proceeds to continue hiding. Results Boomstick: Tele-Kill-nesis couldn't beat Vectors! Wiz: While Carrie's telekinesis is technically more effective/instantaneous than Lucy's vectors, and her ability to read minds and stop hearts with a simple thought does give her an advantage to some extent, Lucy's just more durable, vicious, and has more combat experience since she had more time to fully explore her powers than Carrie. Boomstick: Hell, Lucy could've probably just slit Carrie's neck when the fight started! In the end, this figh ELFfing sucked! Wiz: You didn't like it Boomstick? Boomstick: Just kidding! I LIED! Get it!? Wiz: (groans) The winner is Lucy Next Time... Boomstick: Next time on Death Battle... Announcer: Ladies and gentlemen! Welcome to Deadman Wonderland! (cue One Reason https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=2pZ-UpjtlXY )'' Shiro, dressed as the Wretched Egg is seen killing Ganta's class! Then she is seen participating in the dog race. Ending with her removing her Wretched Egg mask! Shiro: (Kish!)'' Gaara: Sand Burial! Next up: Shiro vs Gaara Category:What-If? Death Battles Category:Anime/Manga vs Movie theme DEATH BATTLES Category:Completed What-If? Death Battles Category:Keranigma Category:'Girls Only' themed Death Battles Category:What-If? Death Battles completed in 2015 Category:Death Battles with Music Category:Death Battles with a returning combatant